You Found Me
by RachelCB
Summary: Hanako's mother was killed, and she was sent to live with her half brother. When Hanako turns 16, she's not only forced to move into her sister-in-law's family home and attend her brother's school, but she must overcome the anxiety she's been hiding behind for years. These are the adventures of Hanako Shido and her life after moving to the Ootori estate and attending Ouran.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Alright everyone, this is my very first fanfiction ever, so please leave reviews! Any words or advice would be helpful. I really hope you enjoy, I'll do my best to update as often as possible!**

**By the way, I do not own Ouran or it's characters... Just the plot and my OC Hanako. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hanako, darling! Mommy is going out with some friends, okay? I need you to be a good girl and stay inside tonight. Lock the doors and don't let any strangers inside, ? Promise me? Good, I will see you in the morning my beautiful flower!"_

That was the last thing she had heard from her mother, who had gone missing that night. Well, Hanako was told her mother had been killed, but she wasn't allowed to see her body.

_"It will haunt your dreams, sister. You and I both know that she wouldn't want that."_

* * *

><p>It had been 4 years since her mother left, and Hanako was now 16, with a striking resemblance to the woman she couldn't forget. Since the news had reached her half brother, Hanako was sent to live at the Shido estate, despite her refusal to leave her childhood home.<p>

The young girl spent her time at her brother's home locked away in her room, or occasionally heading to the garden to sketch what she saw. Even though she had once been comforted by the company of others, she now found every encounter difficult and unnecessary.

And for the years she spent in solitude, she began to find comfort in the emptiness, though something in her chest longed for more. Hanako didn't realize that she longed for comfort, until she met a sweet young woman who married her brother, and stole a piece of her heart in the process.

Hanako Tsukino's walls began to weaken the first time she met Fuyumi Ootori, and she didn't even realize it.

It was a few days before her 16th birthday when Hanako heard the news that she was going to be sent to live with her sister-in-law's family and attend the youngest Ootori's school. When she heard the words come from her brother's mouth, Hanako dug her nails into her wrist, unable to hide her anxiety.

"Sister, I know this is a big change, but you cannot waste your life away in this house. Fuyumi and I have talked about it, her family is willing to take you in as long as you take the name Shido and do as you are told. You will be attending Ouran Academy, but don't worry, you won't be alone. Fuyumi has convinced her brother to escort you around the campus for as long as you need."

As she listened to her brother explain the situation to her, she realized that this had taken time to plan, and she had no way of backing out. A sharp pain took her from her thoughts, and she quickly moved her hand from her wrist to her long auburn hair, trying to find some other way to distract herself.

"Hanako, you will be just fine. I will escort you to my family's estate, and make sure you get settled in before I leave."

Hearing the warm voice of her sister-in-law, Hanako turned her emerald eyes to the woman, hoping to find some sort of comfort in her face. The woman returned a small smile, knowing it wasn't easy for the young girl to leave her home once again and start fresh. She sat beside the girl and took Hanako's hand from tugging her hair into her own, hoping to reassure her.

"Ouran is a wonderful place, and my brother, Kyoya, will be there with whatever you need. I've made sure of it."

Hanako did her best to ignore the look her brother and his wife shared, and after a long moment, she let out a sigh. It was a lot to take in, and she had just one question.

"When do I leave?" Her voice was shaky, but she knew she didn't have the strength to stop herself from hiding the fear in her voice.

"Classes start in 3 months, and you should be settled in at least two weeks before." Fuyumi began to think of the preperations that were in the process of being made. She felt the anxiety raidiating from the young girl beside her, and she hoped to calm her down. "I promise you, Hana-chan, this is a good thing. You have the chance to be a teenage girl, you can make friends and spend time in the real world."

When she heard her sister-in-law call her Hana-chan, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down. How was she expected to leave this place and start over? She knew they had the best intentions, but at that moment, Hanako's world felt like it was crashing down around her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Home

**I know this chapter doesn't have much going on, but it is leading up to the first day of school and whatnot. I hope you enjoy, and by the way, I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. Just this plot and my OC Hanako. Thank you! Please review and if you enjoy, follow!**

* * *

><p>These past few weeks had been hard on Hanako, and at first her brother allowed her to pack and prepare on her own time. About 2 weeks before she had to leave, her brother learned from a maid that she hadn't packed a thing, and he stepped in making sure she got it done. When the maids had begun packing her belongings, Hanako quietly slipped out and made her way to the garden. She knew that if she wasn't supposed to come back, she wanted to get more sketches before the flowers died.<p>

As the day passed by and the night sky settled in, Hanako did her best to ignore the chilly air that began to surround her. She knew that this was her last chance to spend time out here, for the next few days she was going to be shown how to act in the Ootori household. Her sister-in-law tried to explain to her that her family was strict and old fashioned in a way that wouldn't frighten her more.

When the day finally came for the young girl to leave her brother's home, she couldn't help but feel the need to cling to the man in front of her and beg him to let her stay. Their goodbye was short and simple, but he promised her that she was able to come visit when the time was right. Hanako wouldn't have been able to keep her food down while sitting in the limo if it wasn't for her only friend beside her. In a way, the woman's presence held off a large wave of anxiety that was threatening to drown Hanako.

After some time had passed, she heard the driver call to them from up front, letting them know they'd be there in a short time. When she heard him speak, she mindlessly dug her nails into her wrist, not noticing the pain that shot through her arm.

_You can do this. Well, you have no other choice, you need to do this. Fuyumi said that her family was going to welcome me, right? Or was she just talking about her younger brother? Maybe I should have paid more attention to what she was saying to me these past few weeks... I'm such an idiot. But they can't be too bad, right? Fuyumi lived with them, and she's not too bad, so they have to be similar. Right? Oh no, I think I'm going to vomit..._

Hanako was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on top of her own, which was stopping her from scratching her wrist more. It was already tender and very red from her nervous tick acting up these past few weeks. She forced a small smile at the woman beside her until she realized that the limo had stopped and a man dressed in a suit was coming to open the door for them. Her emerald green eyes widened, and she tightened her hold on her wrist until she felt Fuyumi's hand squeeze her own.

"Welcome home, Hana-chan." The voice beside her was a whisper, but she heard her clearly. For a moment she felt comfort from the nick name, and when she registered that Fuyumi called the large estate in front of them her home, the anxiety tightened inside of her chest.

Hanako stepped outside, small goosebumps formed on her arms and legs as the chilly night air hit her. She didn't register that the woman had gotten out and was explaining to the workers where to put the suitcases and her other belongings. Hanako stood in front of the house, shivering from nerves and the cold air.

A young woman walked up to her and ushered her inside, asking her if she needed anything as they entered the spacious front room. Her eyes widened slightly at the grand entrance and all of its beauty. Of course her brother's home had been beautiful, but the Ootori's outshined what she was used to.

"Miss Shido, welcome."

A cool voice took her from her thoughts and she found herself looking at a young man, not much older then herself. _Right. My name is now Hanako Shido, and I need to remember that. What was this boy's name though? K... K something, that much I know._

As if he read her mind, the young man forced a smile and introduced himself. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, I'm Fuyumi's brother. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Hanako knew she needed to respond, but at that moment, she couldn't find the strength to say anything in return. She nodded and bowed her head to acknowledge him, quickly realizing that he was watching her carefully. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings and wanted to run, but she had no where to run to. She felt sweat begin to form on her forehead and reached for her wrist but found that her arm was being covered by a thick jacket.

When Fuyumi made it inside she noticed the young girl squirming under her brother's gaze and she quickly stepped by her side. Saying her hellos, she thought it was best to show Hanako her room. The young girl bowed to the youngest Ootori and quickly followed the woman, letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in. As they walked through the halls, Hanako couldn't help but stare at what she saw. Everything was beautiful, and she knew she wanted to look around when the time was right. When Fuyumi stopped, Hanako looked behind the woman and into the room, quickly realizing that her stuff was already inside.

"Here you go, Hanako, you'll have time to get situated before dinner. I'm sorry I have to leave you right away, but I need to figure out your schooling. If you need me, call for a maid and she will find me. I will be here in a moment." The woman placed a warm hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled before leaving her to the spacious room.

Sighing to herself, Hanako looked around the room before deciding to sit down on the very large bed. When her sister-in-law's footsteps vanished, Hanako leaned back and closed her eyes, the emotions from the day catching up with her. She hadn't realized that she was shaking until she could no longer control her body or the tears coming from her eyes.

"Mother, I wish you were able to come take me away from all of this. I... I miss you, and I don't know how I'm going to survive here." After a few moments of complete silence, Hanako felt her strength break and the waves of anxiety crash through her body, doing her best to cry quietly.

_Oh mother, why did you have to leave?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Senpai?

**She's going to meet the rest of the Host Club in the next chapter, and the story will start progressing faster. I hope you're enjoying it so far, I have a lot planned for this story. By the way, I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters... Just my OC and the plot. Please don't forget to review, and follow/favorite if you like it! It always helps.**

**By the way, when the words are **_italicized _**it means she's remembering what happened before, or that's what she is currently thinking, and I do try to make sure that you know the difference.** **If the words are _bold and italicized _it means that is the negative voice in her head. **

* * *

><p>Hanako had spent her last two weeks of moderate freedom hidden away in her room, hoping to find a reason to not attend the academy they had planned for her. After the long hours of trying to think of excuses, her train of thought would shut down and she was stuck in a large room she wasn't familiar with. At the end of each day, Hanako was either unpacking her things or adding to the large stack of sketches she hid under her bed.<p>

When Fuyumi came to her the night before she had to start school, Hanako was not ready to hear what she had to say.

_"Hanako, can I come in?" A quick knock followed the voice, and when the young girl heard the comforting sound, she invited the woman inside. The two friends hadn't spent much time together, other then the end of the day when Fuyumi stopped by to say goodnight._

_"You know you'll be starting class tomorrow, and I have everything set for you. You will be in class 2-A, the same as my brother. If you need any help, please do not hesitate to ask him. He knows he is there to help you." The woman handed her a neatly folded bundle, and she gently rubbed the fabric between her fingers, enjoying the texture. _

_"You have the chance to find yourself, Hana-chan." The woman smiled down at the young girl and motioned down to the bundle in her hands, winking when they made eye contact again. "Goodnight, tomorrow is a big day."_

Hanako woke up that morning with puffy red eyes, a dull pain in her wrist, and a tightness in her chest that grew while she slept. A faint knock had woken her up, and she forced herself to get out of the safety of her bed. A few minutes passed by before she grabbed the uniform, quickly unfolding it for the first time. A small envelope fell to the ground and Hanako grabbed it, studying what she was holding in her hand. Before she could open it, a voice called out from the other side of her door, letting her know that breakfast was ready. Sighing to herself, she slipped the envelope into the bag she had for school and went to get ready.

Once the young girl had gotten dressed and brushed her teeth, she found herself in front of her mirror, finally noticing her appearance. She didn't exactly recognize who she saw in the reflection, it had been years since she took a good look at herself. Her auburn hair was shinning, her emerald green eyes still bright, but the years had worn her down. Her skin had become pale from spending most of her time indoors, the only color she showed was the raw pink skin on her wrist which was hidden underneath the uniform. Her smile was now cold, and her neutral expression made her look like she was scared.

Narrowing her eyes, Hanako lifted her fingers and pulled at her cheeks, noticing the blush that immediately appeared. The young girl stepped back and looked at her reflection once more, straightening her back to stand tall. After a few moments, she let out a large sigh and forced a smile. She knew that today was the start of something new... something she had no way of escaping from.

The ride to Ouran Academy was quiet, which Hanako wasn't exactly expecting. Fuyumi had told her a lot about the youngest brother of hers, so she felt like she wasn't a complete stranger to the boy who sat beside her. But as the ride continued, Hanako noticed that he did not show the traits that his sister had explained. -_Kind, warm and welcoming were her exact words, but he seemed cold and distant. Why was he always writing in that notebook of his, and what was he writing?_- She was snapped out of her thoughts as he glanced over at her, his eyebrows raising as if to question why her eyes were on him. She quickly looked away, feeling uncomfortable sitting next to him. Even though she had spent two weeks at the boy's home, she hadn't spoken a word.

"Miss Shido, we're here. Are you going to get out of the limo?" Kyoya looked over at her, and when she heard his words, she realized they had been sitting in the parked car for a minute or so. She nodded and quickly got out of the car, thankful to be breathing in the fresh air. She looked around the school yard, noticing the groups of girls and boys walking into the large building, talking and genuinely enjoying each other's company.

She heard the boy get out of the limo and walk to her side, but her eyes never left the groups of teenagers walking around them.- _How did all of these people have smiles on their faces? They were headed back to school, and they had to deal with all of these people being around them? __**Not all people are like you, stupid. There's hardly anyone who's as scared to interact with people as much as you are, you ridiculously stup**__-_

"Kyou-chan! It's so nice to see you! It's been weeks since we last saw you, we were all getting worried!" A sweet voice called out from the crowd, snapping Hanako from her thoughts. She saw a small blonde boy running towards them with a huge grin taking up his face, and he was followed by a much larger black haired boy, who seemed to not really care about seeing the boy beside her.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, it has been a while. I'm sure Tamaki told you that I informed him I would be away for some time." -_Senpai? They were both older? How old was the little blonde haired boy, then?_-

"Kyou-chan, who is this?" The sweet blonde boy looked over at Hanako, his eyes widening at the sight of a girl beside Kyoya, but his smile never leaving his face. She felt her body tense up and she glanced over at the small boy who was talking to the Ootori beside her, but looking at her for a response. Before she could respond, or try to respond, the boy beside her stepped in and she quietly thanked him for not forcing her to speak.

"This is Hanako Shido, she's been staying with my family and will be joining my class." His voice was cold, and it sent a shiver through her body. -_Right, my last name is Shido. I should remeber that..._- "Shido? So you must know Kyou-chan's brother-in-law, yes?" Nodding, Hanako made eye contact with the blonde boy before quickly looking away and mindlessly tugging on the fabric covering her wrist. "He's my brother." Her voice was quiet and shaky, and although she had tried to keep her voice calm, she hadn't spoken to someone other then Fuyumi in weeks.

A confused expression crossed the blonde boy's face, but it passed as quickly as it came. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call us Honey and Mori, it's so nice to meet you! I hope you'll stop by the club sometime!" He voice sounded so cheerful and Hanako stared at the small boy in front of her. How could someone be so happy and... loud? "Goodbye Kyou-chan and Hana-chan!" With that, the boy skipped away.

Hanako's anxiety softened lightly when she heard the familiar nick name, but that sweet sound quickly passed when she was wondering why he was so nice and what he meant by the club? And how old were these two...? Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked up from his notebook, starting to walk into the school. Hanako quickly caught up with him, doing her best to ignore the looks she got from the other students as they passed.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are both 3rd year students, and also cousins." It was as if the boy beside her could hear her thoughts when he answered the questions that ran through her mind. She fumbled with the yellow fabric as she walked behind Kyoya, unsure if it was okay to stand beside him. "You're welcome to come with me to the Host Club today, Honey and Mori-senpai will be there. You are also free to head to my home, it is your choice."

Hanako nodded over at the boy who was now standing in front of a classroom door, waiting for her to enter. It was almost as if he didn't think she would go in without him forcing her, and in a way, he was right. Sighing, the young girl entered the room, keeping her head down and doing her best to make any eye contact with the people who watched her as she headed for a seat.

It was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting the Host Club

**Hello hello! I have big plans for this story and I will do my best to update at least once a week, if not more. I just started a full time job and I am very tired, but I love writing this! Please leave reviews and if you enjoy it don't hesitate to follow/favorite! More will be coming soon.(: By the way, when the twins talk their whole conversation will be in bold. If it's just one of the twins talking, I'll make sure you know.**

**I don't own anything, just the plot and my OC Hanako.**

* * *

><p>Hanako didn't go to the Host Club that day, or any day for the next week and a half. Kyoya hadn't said much about her decision to not come, in fact he hardly said anything at all. In a way, Hanako preferred it, because even if the boy had a charming smile on his face, his voice was cold and it made her question what others saw in him.<p>

It took her a while to realize that the whispers and looks the two of them got weren't because she was a freak of nature walking around, but because the other students were curious... and _jealous_. Why would any of these girls want to be in her position? He was a cold hearted calculating boy, and she wondered why everyone seemed to be so entranced by him. It wasn't until she had found a place to sit in the library, a week and a half into her school year, that she got her answer.

"Tamaki is so dreamy!" "I think Kyoya is the best, he's cool and handsome!" "-I'm going to the Host Club to request him, I heard he's really quite nice!" Hanako did her best to ignore the squeals of the girls huddled together behind her, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to know more. How did these girls think he was something other then a _cold hearted asshole?_ Quickly realizing the thoughts that passed through her head, she grumbled under her breath and tugged on the yellow fabric covering her wrist. Hanako started scratching at the fabric, mentally yelling at herself for thinking rude things about the son of the people who took her into their home, when a voice snapped her out of her mind.

"You're Hanako Shido, right? You've been staying with Kyoya-senpai?" A warm voice had taken Hanako from her thoughts and she looked up to a young boy with big brown eyes, wondering how he knew who she was . With a small nod, Hanako felt the anxiety rush through her and she quickly looked away hoping that the boy hadn't noticed how she tensed at his presence. The boy sat beside her with a warm smile on his face, oblivious to the anxiety that grew in the girls chest.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I've heard about you around the-" "Haruhi! Are you going to be at the Host Club today? We'd love to hear more of your commoner stories!" The boy was interrupted by one of the girls sitting behind them, her overly sweet voice was laced with jealousy. He didn't seem to mind though, and only smiled and nodded, saying something that made the girls squeal with excitement. Hanako hadn't noticed though, all she could think about was how the girl mentioned the Host Club, and that Haruhi was in it.

"You're in the club with Kyoya?" Hanako's voice wasn't as shaky as she expected it to be, and it surprised her that she hadn't felt as nervous to talk to him as she did with most others. He reminded her of someone, but at that moment she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah I am, would you like to join me? I'm supposed to be there soon and I've noticed you haven't visited us yet." The boy stood up and held his hand out to help her up, his brown eyes and sweet voice made it difficult for Hanako to say no. She took his hand and stood up, quickly gathering her belongings and following the boy out of the library.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the club room and as they stopped in front of a large door she hugged her bag to her chest. Hanako had enjoyed listening to the boy beside her talk about the school and she quietly answered the questions he had asked her with no problem. She realized that she enjoyed hearing the boy talk about the classes and his experience at Ouran while being a commoner. His excitement and nervousness about being around the rich and famous at the school was something she could understand well, and it stopped the anxiety from growing in her chest.

Haruhi had stepped up to the door and let out a sigh that confused Hanako, but only for a moment. When the two had walked into the Host Club they were greeted by a group of voices and showered in rose petals. The boy beside Hanako grumbled under his breath but she could only make out 'rich bastards' and Hanako tried to hide a smile. "Oh Haruhi its you and-" "Miss Shido, I'm glad you've finally taken up my offer to visit the Host Club." Kyoya's cold voice stopped whoever had spoken from finishing, but no one said anything about the interruption.

Hanako's eyes widened at the sight before her, not realizing how many people were in the host club. There was Kyoya and their classmate Tamaki, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai plus two other boys that Hanako didn't know. She noticed the identical boys exchange a look when Kyoya mentioned her name, and she felt her chest tighten at the sight.

"Hana-chan! Takashi and I were wondering when we were going to see you again!" Honey's childlike voice stopped her from retreating into her mind, and she shifted her gaze from the two boys to the one standing in front of her. He had the same smile on his face from the first time they met, which caused her to once again wonder how someone could look so happy.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, it's nice to see you again." Hanako watched as the small boy became excited that she spoke to him, and even though his cousin only grunted to agree with her, she felt a comforting warmth flutter in chest. The moment of ease ended when her classmate's voice rang through the air causing Hanako to tense up once more.

"Kyoya! How could you let them meet her before I did? I'm your best friend! I understand not allowing those shady twins to go near her but-" **"Hey boss," "Watch it. We're not shady." "Yeah, look who's talking."** Hanako's eyes narrowed as the three boys began to argue, wondering if she heard Tamaki correctly. _What did he mean by Kyoya not allowing them to come near me? Does he think he has some sort of control over who I talk to? What an asshole, I knew I was right about him._ Her cheeks had turned red with anger as she thought about what Tamaki meant by that, not realizing that she started tugging on her sleeve again.

"Miss Shido would you like to join me when the host club opens?" Kyoya's voice had broken through the arguing, and Hanako looked up to question him, only to see that he hadn't looked up from his notebook. Her anger towards Tamaki's words fueled her to decline the boy's offer. "No, I'd much rather spend my time with Haruhi. If that's alright with him?" Kyoya's face flashed with something she didn't recognize, but it passed as quickly as it came. "Sure, I don't mind. Kyoya-senapi, is it okay with you?" The other hosts looked to the Ootori who only shrugged and smiled. "I see nothing wrong with it, and since you don't have any clients today you two will have plenty of time to talk." Hanako looked over at the boy who was smiling sweetly at her and when sat down on the couch she sat beside him.

The host club had opened while the two students talked, even though it was mostly Haruhi telling stories about his family and the host club. It surprised Hanako to hear that the boy's mother had passed, but it struck a chord in her heart that she couldn't ignore. The host beside her realized something was wrong and titled his head slightly, his brown eyes widening."Hanako, is everything okay?" "Yes, everything is fine... It's just you mentioned your mother passing, and..." Hanako's shoulders sagged, not feeling up to finishing the sentence. She felt the boy's eyes on her and she knew he realized what she was implying. "Your mother died too?"

When Haruhi asked her about her own mother, she heard the room go silent. She didn't even hear Kyoya's pen writing away in that stupid notebook of his, and for some reason it held heavy on her heart. "Yeah - I was told she died. I never got to see her or say good bye, and I can't help but wish I could change that." The other hosts had come to the couch listening to Hanako talk about her mother, realizing that this was also the most they've heard come from her mouth.

"Oh wow Hanako, I'm sorry you had to go through that. It was hard enough for me to know my mom died, but I still got to say good bye to her." Haruhi's voice broke through the gray haze that surrounded Hanako, surprising her that Haruhi was apologizing even though she had it hard as well. "Hana-chan, how come you didn't get to say good bye to your mom?" The girl let out a heavy sigh and looked over at Honey who looked like he was going to cry.

"My brother told me her body was too beaten up for me to-" "Alright ladies, I'm sorry but the it is time for the Host Club to close." Kyoya's voice stopped Hanako from explaining it to whoever was listening, and at that time Hanako was relieved that she had an excuse to leave. She hadn't talked this much in years, let alone talk to someone about her mother. As the other hosts gathered themselves and said goodbye to the girls, only Haruhi stayed behind to hear what she had to say.

"What happened with your mom, Hanako? Are you saying she was murdered?" The boy's voice had become high with emotion, a sound that she knew all too well. Hanako gathered her belongings and she looked over at the boy who watched her with sympathetic eyes. "Haruhi," Her voice was shaky and unsure. Even though the boy put her at ease, the last time she had spoken to someone about her mother she had been told she was wrong. The memories stopped her for a moment from saying what she thought, but the fact that he had lost his mother too pushed her to at least try.

"I was told she was murdered, but there's a piece of me that doesn't believe she's really dead. No one... No one understands, and it drives me crazy to think that I'm holding on to this idea that I've been told is wrong." Hanako hesitated, and even though her voice was only a whisper as she spoke to Haruhi she felt another pair of eyes burning into her skull. "I can't help the fact that my whole body tells me that i'm right, and she still is out there." Letting out an exhausted laugh, the girl had become so emotionally drained that she didn't have enough strength to care about how crazy she sounded. "It's like I'm stuck in my 12 year old mind, I sometimes expect her to walk into the room and call me her 'beautiful flower' again." Her eyesight focused on Haruhi's expression, which showed sympathy and almost gave her hope that he understood.

"Good bye Haruhi, I enjoyed spending time with you today. I hope to see you again soon." Hanako smiled a small but genuine smile over at the boy who quickly returned it and promised they'd spend more time together. Turning around to head for the door she saw Kyoya watching the two of them talk, his pen hovering inches from his notebook with an expression that Hanako didn't recognize. She walked past him while she began to rub the yellow fabric covering her wrist, feeling the need to comfort herself instead of cause pain. The Ootori had tensed as she walked past him, but thankfully she hadn't noticed or else his actions would be running through her mind all night.

* * *

><p><strong>The hosts are keeping their distance from Hanako, and there is a reason behind it. Next chapter I'll add some other people's POV to let you in on where i'm going with this.<strong>


End file.
